brazil_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Carminha
Carmen "Carminha" Lúcia Moreira Araújo is the central antagonist in the 2012 brazilian telenovela Avenida Brasil. She is stepmother of Nina García, whom she abandoned in a dump as a child. And wife of Genésio, whom he killed with the aid of his lover Max, after he had discovered all his scheme. After being widowed and getting rid of the stepdaughter, Carminha managed to marry a famous soccer player named Tufão, while his lover Max, married his sister Personality Carminha was a bad-tempered woman and would have betrayed herself, who along with her lover and compliment Max, lived to give blows to enjoy the money of others, as she did with Nina's father, Genesio and the player Tufão. For this, she always made herself a victim and good girl to seduce men, marry them and then extort him and betray him with his lover. She was so unashamed that during the time she was married to Typhoon, she betrayed him not only with Max, but also with a second lover, Lucio, who also made him complicit in his crimes. Carminha was extremely ambitious, always doing everything to get what she wants and always passing over anyone who gets in her way, she set up her own kidnapping to take money from Tufão's family. Carminha also felt a deep hatred of her ex-stepdaughter Rita, and when she learned that she had returned from Argentina to Brazil, she did everything to end her life. Nina (true Rita) made her believe that her friend Bethany was her ex-stepdaughter, and the villain did everything to make the girl's life miserable, incumbent, beat her and told Lucius to kill his dog with poisoned sausages. Before discovering the truth, Carminha had a deep friendship with the maid Nina and made her his faithful squire (without even suspecting that she was actually his former stepdaughter), but when he discovered the truth, he buried the girl alive. Moral Event Horizon Candidates Despite being considered On & Off for some times when it was not so bad and for having redeemed herself, Carminha practiced some things that made her cross the Moral Event Horizon line. * '''Buried Nina alive in the cemetery: '''his was one of the greatest (if not the cruelest) evil things practiced by the villain. Upon discovering the true identity of Nina, she doped the girl and then, with the help of her lover Lucius, buried her in a cemetery, where she tortured her with a weapon and spat on her face. She still practiced several other cruel maladies, such as trying to kill Lucinda with a knife, abandoned Rita (Nina) in the dump, tried to drown Nina, ruined the stepdaughter's life, among many others. Max's murder, though brutal, makes her an anti-villain, since she killed him to defend the villain's stepdaughter. At the end of the plot, she ended up being considered a victim, and the post of great villain, previously acculated by her, was eventually occupied by her father, Santiago, who proved to be responsible for everything that affected her and consequently the culprit for all Their evil deeds. Category:Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Femme Fatale Category:On & Off villains Category:Redemmed villains Category:Falses Category:Adulteres Category:Traitor Category:Peverts Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Partners in Crime Category:Step-parents Category:Parents Category:Imprisoned Category:In love villains Category:Rich villains Category:Abuser Category:Greedy Villains Category:Villains with mental Illness Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Drowners Category:Anti-villain Category:Top articles Category:Old villains Category:Jealous villains Category:Living villains Category:Wrathful villains Category:Archenemy Category:Incriminators Category:TV Globo villains